


Diversión

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hughie Campbell, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Billy Butcher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Billy desea tomar cada recuerdo y volverlo en algo suyo, inolvidable. Incluso ese parque.





	Diversión

**Author's Note:**

> Día 19 - En público 
> 
> Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Por supuesto que Billy Butcher es el más grande hijo de puta de posiblemente toda la historia, un jodido tipo que hace todo a su conveniencia y juega cada carta para su venganza personal cómo mejor le va pareciendo.

Es por ello que regularmente te quedan dos opciones; odiarlo y huir de él, u odiarlo y volverte un devoto.

Hughie Campbell, sin ser consciente eligió lo segundo. Cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba completamente inmerso dentro de las redes del rudo británico, que podía unir a un equipo lo suficientemente inestable para que todo fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Entre esos detonadores estaba él, que era tan simple y soso, que vendía aparatos electrónicos y que ahora se ganaba un lugar entre “Los chicos”, de un modo que parecía una serie de eventos desafortunados en su vida.

Era entonces que se preguntaba porque después de tanta mierda que pasaba en su vida, seguía como un cachorrito al gran cabrón que era Butcher, porque cuando estaba con su bella y especial novia, sentía que le traicionaba.

La respuesta vino cómo uno más de esos eventos desafortunados en los que Hughie ahora era experto para enfrentar; estaba encadenado a Billy, estaba enamorado, obsesionado, encandilando como cientos de personas lo estaban como Homelander, deslumbrando como cualquier niña al ver actuar a la reina Maeve. Era presto a sus ordenes aunque se rehusara, y buscaba algo que pensó nunca obtendría.

Porque bueno, para Butcher el solo era una pieza más en su tablero de ajedrez contra Homelander, contra Vought, contra el gobierno... Butcher realmente tenía cómo enemigo a todo el puto mundo, y él solo era un elemento más... o eso fue lo que pensó.

Recibir la atención de Billy en el “modo” que deseaba, resultó un poco más desastroso de lo que pensaba, para sus sentidos, para la poca sanidad de su mente, e incluso para su cuerpo. 

Pero no podía negarse, porque lo necesitaba, y lo requería, y aunque el mayor gustara de pisotear cada uno de los ideales y valores morales que él pudo llegar a tener, seguía allí, siendo el mismo cachorrito a sus pies.

Así que si quería tenerlo, solo chasqueaba los dedos, justo cómo ahora, en el parque en el que se veía con Annie. Butcher quería mancillar cada uno de sus recuerdos y momentos especiales con la chica, y él se lo permitiría... siempre se lo permitiría.

Campbell nunca sospechó que hacerlo con un hombre se sintiera tan bien, y probablemente Butcher tampoco. Pero parecía así, cuando no le bastaban los lugares para bajarse los pantalones y poner al chico contra cualquier superficie, para hacerlo gemir contra él.

—Si haces más ruido, harás que nos descubran—la voz ronca a su oído, solo provocaba más gemidos en la garganta del castaño, que sentía la humedad del césped traspasando su camisa. Conservaba la mayoría de su ropa, su pantalón e interiores colgaban de una de sus piernas, las cuales se elevaban al lado de las caderas del hombre sobre él. Su boca buscaba besos para ahogar allí los jadeos placenteros que eran imposibles de controlar debido a las embestidas.

Sus manos de dedos largos se enterraban en el cabello oscuro, y cuando no cerraba los ojos presa de la intensidad del momento, de manera borrosa podía ver el cielo donde comenzaba a atardecer y las copas de los árboles, voces de gente de fondo, que paseaba por el parque, pero todo era opacado por los gruñidos sexuales de Billy.

Hughie entonces pudo ver sobre el hombro de Butcher a unos adolescentes, dos chicos con trajes de basquetbol que les observaban sorprendidos.

—But...Butcher... hay, hay alguien—jalando la camisa hawaiana del otro.

—Espectadores, entonces muéstrales... lo lindo que eres—el mayor le tomó del rostro y le besó con un exceso de saliva, sin detener sus caderas ni un instante, volviendo incluso más errático y pasional.

Los ojos de Campbell seguían en los chicos, y con vergüenza se aferraba a la espalda de su amante, parecía pedirles una disculpa mental, pero no podía apartar al otro, porque su propia erección parecía querer estallar solo por el contexto del momento. Bajó una mano a masturbarse y con la idea de ser observado, más los golpes constantes a su próstata, se terminó corriendo en grandes cantidades, percibiendo cómo el otro gozaba por cómo todos sus músculos se contraían.

Butcher no tardó en seguirle, y venirse copioso dentro. Hughie llegó a mencionar con timidez los condones, incluso enumeró todas las razones de porque era prudente usarlos. Billy le dijo que con todos podría usar condón, menos con él, que le gustaba llenarlo... “...y a ti te encanta que te llene”, le había agregado. Hughie no tuvo como negarlo.

El esperma chorreando de su entrada era de las mejores cosas que había experimentado, todo el sexo con Butcher lo era, incluso los besos post orgásmicos, lentos y suaves, en dónde sentía que para el otro era un poco más especial.

Cuando reaccionó, los chicos se habían ido, y él por fin tuvo las fuerzas de apartarse para empezar a acomodarse la ropa, al hacerlo, sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver el miembro que Butcher guardaba en sus pantalones.

—Vamos, encontraremos un callejón para que finjas ser una ramera y me la chupes—le dijo bromista dándole unas palmadillas en la espalda.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
